


small treasures

by Winkstine5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, M/M, hand holding, listen i just want them to hold each other lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkstine5/pseuds/Winkstine5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ignoring duties and stress with hugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	small treasures

**Author's Note:**

> im taking a break from writing a smut piece im working on and i was like you know what i love?  
> hand holding.  
> you know what else rocks?  
> hugs.  
> and like they both really need one so

Vader wondered how many supposed meetings he could continue to arrange before it got attention. He regularly put aside time and effort to make plans to meet with the bounty hunter, consuming up Empire resources just to get Slave I docked aboard his Star Destroyer.

He waited until a docking official informed him of Fett's arrival before he swept off wordlessly from the bridge, his cape billowing behind him as he strolled through the familiar corridors of the Executor. He slowed his stride as he entered the appropriate hall, dismissing the troopers standing watch outside the observation deck he frequently utilized for his meetings with Fett. He waited well until the troopers turned at the end of he corridor and were no longer in sight before stepping up to the doors, standing still as they slid open.

Boba's back had been to the door, jetpack off for now, slowly turning when the door had slid fully open. He uncrossed his arms from his chest slowly as Vader stepped into the room, the door sliding closed beside him with a soft mechanical click.

"My Lord." The bounty hunter greeted in a drawl, Vader closing the extensive distance between them in just a few eager strides.

Vader's hands met Fett's first, clasping the man's smaller hands as gently as his mechanical limbs would allow. Fett reciprocated and curled his fingers around his own, squeezing them in that subtly affectionate gesture of his. Vader would never admit to how much he enjoyed such a little thing.

He got as close as he could, brushing his thumbs lightly over the hard knuckles of Boba's own gloves. He looked upon the T-bar visor of the bounty hunter's helmet, knowing they were gazing at each other despite the barriers—they had long figured out each other's body language right down to the subtlest of head tilts.

Vader hunched his shoulders and stooped down, leaning the front of his helmet to Fett's, lightly clashing it against his. One of Boba's hands left his and he knew it was cradling his helmet, thumb surely stroking over the sharp angles below the lenses. He instinctively leaned his head back towards Boba's palm, despite not being able to feel any of it through his helmet. The Sith rested the now-empty hand against Fett's back, holding him in place.

There were no words exchanged, Vader's breathing quieting as much as it could as he relaxed—a thing of luxury for him. Boba turned their hands to intertwine his fingers between his own, pressing their palms together. Vader couldn't help but lightly bump the forehead of his helmet to the bounty hunter's and leave it their, closing his eyes.

Intimacy had long become a foreign concept inside the suit. An impossibility and impracticality. He'd accepted that long ago and yet Fett had proved him wrong at every turn. He'd never envisioned himself content and relieved from something as simple as holding hands, let along finding himself emotionally close to another person after Padmé.

He could feel Fett's hand moving now, resting at his shoulder at first before sliding across his back, glove catching on the fabric of his cape as he wrapped that arm around the Sith's shoulders. Vader responded by wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist, embracing him with enough distance between them so the life support panel at his chest didn't get hit.

The outer cover of his helmet bumped into Boba's helmet but he couldn't be bothered to care, especially not when the other started to stroke his back gently. Vader was always rigid and stiff, an imperious tower of intimidation. He allowed himself now to slump his shoulders and relax against the bounty hunter, Fett very easily holding up his body weight.

Weeks of stress of aggravation rolled off of him in waves with each stroke of Fett's hand across his back, starting from his shoulder and sweeping down to the very end of his opposite shoulder blade. He returned the gesture by lightly caressing along his lower back, feeling the man relax in his arms as well.

Perhaps that was why they kept up with these meetings—a mutual stress relief and ache for some kind of physical intimacy.

All Vader knew was Fett gave the best hugs.


End file.
